fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Zailo
Zailo is a mage in Fairy Tail, and a partner to Felicity. He is a Seer, which means he can see the dead and use Ghost magic. Appearance Zailo is a medium built man with messy black hair and blue eyes. He has pale skin and dresses in a blue jacket with a beige lining. He wears gray slacks and black cargo boots. While Zailo is a mildly short man, be is tall in comparison to Felicity, which is one of the real reasons he stands beside her in public. Personality Zailo is a remarkably bizarre young man with a strange collection of habits and a minimal understanding of social rules and standards. He behaves how he likes, disregarding what would be considered appropriate. He behaves childishly most often, but can adopt a remarkably hostile persona when harassed or going through a "fit". He becomes very attached to people, such as his older sister Meredith who he spent years traveling with despite her being deceased. Following her death, Zailo did become attached to Felicity, who agreed to join Fairy Tail with him. His mental stability is questionable, and he has begun to hallucinate multiple times around Felicity, who grows increasingly concerned about the state of his sanity. However, most of the time he acts goofy and ignorant of the dangers he can be to himself and others. History Zailo comes from a wealthy family, being the youngest of three. His oldest sister Meredith was sickly growing up, later passing away at 18. Zailo's mother was the first ghost he ever saw. When she died in front of Zailo, her ghost emerged, confusing and bewildering him as everyone else panicked. With his mother gone and his father disaffectionate, Zailo could only rely on his siblings for love and support. His older brother, Andy, was also rather distant, thus his strongest family relationship was with Meredith. When Meredith died, she awoke as a ghost, realizing that she was now free of her family and their restrictions on her, so she left with Zailo, where they would then travel the country together. Zailo was only eight when he left, surviving with the guidance of Meredith. They traveled to many places, and Zailo quickly became a fan for Fairy Tail, hoping to one day join them. He waited to join, first strengthening his abilities as a wizard. He happened to take a pitstop in Oshibana Town before he left for Magnolia, where he would meet Felicity. Synopsis Felicity and Zailo Arc Zailo is introduced in the start of volume four where Felicity attempts to take his order at the restaurant Black Ace in Oshibana Town. However, he is consistently difficult to serve, as he orders bizarre things, insists she take the order of his seeming imaginary friend, and comments on her flat chest several times. After Zailo pulls at her strings one last time, she breaks down in the middle of the restaurant, cursing Zailo out for being so horrible to her. Her boss, Lotus, fires her, which she retorts by quitting. She retreats to a park bench, and as she angry takes off her shoes, Zailo arrives. Having surprised her, she initially attacks him, but the two begin to talk as Zailo tries to apologize. Felicity initially dismisses the apology until Zailo uses his "Zailo Googles" to show Felicity Meredith, explaining that he can see ghosts. As Zailo explains his ghost abilities, Felicity shows interest but is pulled back to reality following once realizing she doesn't have the money to pay the rent. She flees the bench, leaving Zailo with Meredith. Meredith tells Zailo something doesn't feel right, and persuades him to stay in Oshibana. Felicity arrives at her apartment shortly after it had started to rain. After stripping her clothes and attempted to listen to the radio, she looks out her window to find Zailo. Alarmed, as she lived on the second floor, she invited Zailo in after he explains that rain is the best time to see ghosts (as they appear glossy and translucent). Using the Zailo Googles, Felicity looks out the window to see Meredith waving up at her. After Zailo addresses the fact that Felicity is mostly naked, she runs into her bathroom to change. She returns to hear Zailo talking to Meredith, claiming that he wasn't running into Felicity on purpose, as it was an accident that he arrived outside her window. After fighting with Felicity over her age (as he thought she was 13), Meredith convinces Zailo to pay Felicity to stay in her apartment over night. After pricing their stay at 15000 jewels, Zailo reluctantly agrees. Felicity asks if Meredith needs anything as a ghost, wanting to make her stay more comfortable. Zailo asks why she's so interested in ghosts, and she explains that she was once friends with an older man. He was like a father to her, but he passed away suddenly. Felicity shows Zailo the Walkman he gave her, but he is confused as to what it is and how it runs on without any magic. Felicity explains her love for music and singing, and Zailo asks if her dream is to become a singer. Felicity, however, claims her dream is to marry rich. Zailo is disgusted with her "dream", but Felicity explains through a story of being mistreated by a group of wealthy young men, she wants to reach higher society as to never be treated in such a way again. After Zailo calms down, understanding Felicity's intentions, Meredith begins to grow anxious and circles around the room. She claims she can feel something, but doesn't understand what it is. Zailo and Felicity look out the window to see the storm is at tsunami levels, however, Oshibana Town isn't near any body of water. Zaill pulls Felicity out of the window, and begins to drag her towards the vortex at the center of the storm. When they arrive at the vortex, Zailo leaves Felicity outside with Meredith, and enters the storm. Inside the storm, Zailo finds the area calm, but ankle deep in water. He begins to hear opera music, the song "O Mio Babbino Caro" and sees Florence sipping tea from a lawn chair in the center of the vortex. After shortly discussing the music, Zailo asks if the vortex is her doing. Realizing they are about to fight, Florence begins to explain that she on what she calls a "killing diet", whereas she is trying to kill as many people as she usually does. Magic and Ablilties Wraith Steel: The user summons a large ghostly zangetsu that the user can summons out of thin air. Zalio didn't know they name of this weapon until his battle with Florence Bellini and called it Big Ben.Category:Fairy Tail